This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the current reporting year 9,112 tissue and blood samples were shipped to 51 outside collaborators in 16 states and 5 foreign countries. This included 556 samples from African green monkeys, 8,166 samples from rhesus monkeys, 260 samples from pigtail macaques, and 130 other samples of specimens. An additional 14,616 samples were shipped for diagnostic purposes from the Division of Collaborative Research. Many of the samples are from animals on AIDS-related research projects.